rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Guide
This guide is intended for new players or Freshspawns. This is a guide on how to increase your chances of survival. This will also show you the basics of the game. New Version: Survival Guide 2.0 '' Controls This is a list of the controls. When you load up the game, there will be a Controls Menu that you can also refer to. After learning these controls, you will understand the keybinds of this game. ''Note: Using Shift-lock is '''HIGHLY RECOMMENDED and alternate Controls mentioned below are for using Shift-lock'' Basic Controls Standard W A S D 'Keys to move and 'SPACE to jump. Press E 'to Interact/Open doors Press 'Mouse 'to Attack. Press 'R/Mouse 'to use Heavy Attack. Double Press and Hold 'W to Run. Press Q 'to Roll / Dash. Hold 'F 'to Block. Other Controls Press 'V 'to carry a KO'd player. Press 'B 'to Execute a KO'd player (Lethal). Press 'N to Injure a KO'd player (Type of injury depends on the type of weapon used). Press P 'to Force a KO'd player to drink a Potion (Lethal or Non-Lethal). Mana Controls Hold 'G to charge Mana. When mana is charged you can press W-W to Mana Run. You unlock this ability at day 1. Double press SPACE to Mana Climb when next to a wall. Also, press Space if you're falling down a wall to slow yourself. You unlock this ability at day 1. When you charge your mana and dash with it Q you perform Mana Dash. You unlock this ability at day 2. Using LMB while mana is charged will perform a Mana Punch. This is like a normal punch, except it is faster and deals slightly more damage than a regular punch. Race Once you have spawned in the game, your race will be chosen automatically. Some races are better than others and some races hit certain play-styles. You can Abandon Lineage for 200R$ when you lose your last life or if you become Cameo (and lose your last life, because this race doesn't follow through into your heir) your race will be randomized automatically. Rollable Races Each Race has a different percentage chance to Roll when you get your Race. This list will show each (Rollable) Race in order of Probability and each Skill that race has. The percentages change every-time you do a re-roll. '''''Please read this list, so that you know what you are going against. If someone looks "not-fresh" assume they may have Day unlocks. Haseldan Haseldans - Have light yellow skin and dark brown hair. Abilities * Last Stand - Starting Ability - Automatic ** This is a skill that activates automatically when their Health reaches below 20%. Damage and Defense are both increased by 1.5x for (unknown time). They also cannot be KO'd once sometimes when in berserk. ** if one shot before going into 20% you will get back up in last stand mode this will also save you if on fire whilst knocked ** it has a cooldown of (unknown time) before it can activate agian * Day 15 - Bloodline - User Activated ** When activated, they restore 50 Health and gain 2x Damage and Defense. After a certain amount of time (anywhere from 30 seconds to 1 minute can be trained to last longer), the user will be KO'd. *** ''Best used if you and an opponent are low and you are likely to lose. KO the opponent and either Grip or Injure and get to a hidden place if possible, as soon as possible or else you will be (most likely) also Gripped or Injured. Rigan Rigans - Have grey skin or dark green skin, yellow eyes (Red if Vampire) and black hair. Abilities * Energy Charge - Starting Ability - Passive ** Gives Rigan 2x Mana Charging Speed. * Cold Mana - Starting Ability - Passive ** Gives Rigan 1.25x Damage with Ice Spells. * Day 35 - Mana Flood - User Activated ** Max Mana for an amount of time. During the cooldown, Mana Charge will be disabled and you are capped at 50% Max Mana for about 15-30 seconds. *** Basically just buffs then nerfs your Mana. Ashiin Ashiins - Have red hair and dark skin. Abilities * Mercenary Carry - Starting Ability - Passive ** Allows you to Run and Dash while carrying a KO'd player. * Agility - Starting Ability - User Triggered* ** Owning a Dagger will active Agility. This increases Movement Speed and Attack Speed. The buff is based on the Tier of the Dagger*. * Advanced Fist - Starting Ability - Passive ** Changes your Fist attack Combo and increases Damage by 1.5x. * Day 15 - Shoulder Throw - Bought from Ethel* ** Exclusive to Ashiin, after Day 15, an Ashiin can buy this Ability from Ethel on the Isle of Eth* for 25 Silver. Suplex a Character to the ground, dealing damage. Has a two-second cool down. Castellan Castellans - Have light skin and blond hair. Abilities * Lineage Mage - Starting Ability - Passive ** Has 1.25x Mana Charge. A Bonus to Scholar Boon and able to gain 2 Snaps without Soul Master. * Magic Buff - Starting Ability - Passive ** Deal 1.2x more Damage from ALL Spells. Gaian Gaians - Have cosmetic robotic armor, a gray or light blue head, and a robot-ish face. Abilities * Robot Body - Starting Ability - Passive ** Gives extra Health. Can be upgraded for 200 Silver at the Engineer in Scroomville or Tavern. Then again for 400 Silver. The Second Upgrade gives you an infinite food bar with VERY SLOW regen, before this, you have no regen *** ''Notes: If you go Church Knight, they will get the Church Knight armor. Same for the Spider Cloak. *** Notes:' When you upgrade your armor, the color it becomes is based off whether you were Chaotic or Orderly when you upgraded your armor. * Over Heat - Starting Ability - Passive ** If you are in the Desert/Hot enough, your arms will have a sparkle effect. When you hit someone with Fists they will heat up. This can set people on fire if hit enough. * Repair - Starting Ability - User Triggered ** Allows a Gaian to Heal/Repair. The speed of Repair is based off your Days. You cannot attack during this animation. *** ''Notes: You can Block during Repair.'' *** ''Notes: You can Repair while carrying a KO'd player.'' *** ''Notes: You can charge Mana during Repair.'' *** ''Notes: Repair is VERY loud. People can hear this from a very long distance away. Be careful.'' * Oil for Blood - Starting Ability - Passive ** Allows you to not become a Vampire or be Consumed by Vampires. * Robot Bones - Starting Ability - Passive ** Your bones become harder to break. As a result you need to go to the Engineer to fix it (30 Silver) or drink a Bone Growth Potion. * Metal Body - Starting Ability - Passive ** Take 25% less Damage from Weapons. * Iron Fist - Starting Ability - Passive ** Take no Damage while Blocking, so allowing you to skip a skill from the Monk. * Lightning - Starting Ability - Passive ** Do 1.5x Damage with Lighting Spells. Kasparan Kasparans - Have many different "forms". They also have Special Names, mostly ending with "R". Forms * Purple Skin, Bald, White Horns, and Lizard Eyes. * Brown Skin, Bald, White Horns, and Green Lizard Eyes. * Green Skin, Bald, Brown Horns, Yellow Lizard Eyes. * White Skin, Bald, Pink Horns, and Red Lizard Eyes. (Rare) Abilities * Dragon Rebirth - Starting Ability - Passive ** Born with 4 Lives. * Dragon Speech - Starting Ability - Passive ** Born with Dragon Speech. Become a Dragon Sage without learning Dragon Speech. Dragons will also not attack you unless you attack them. * Dragon Breath - Starting Ability - Passive ** Deal 1.25x Damage with Fire Spells and Respirare*. * Day 15 - Respirare* - User Triggered ** Charging Mana and using this (like a Spell), will cause an effect like Ignis. Cannot be blocked by Iannis and can't give Mana (like a Curse). Also, it can activate Mana Shield, so you can charge Mana and use it even if you're not Tomeless. * Day 15 - Dragon Scale - Passive ** 50% Reduction against Fire Damage * Day 15 - Hardened Scale - Passive ** 25% Reduction against Weapon Damage Scrooms Scrooms - Have blue, brown, red, or green heads and have a white body. All Scroom names begin with Fung except Pinky. Abilities * Poison Blood - Starting Ability - Passive ** Vampires get Poisoned if they feed off a Scroom. * Decompose - Starting Ability - User Triggered ** Dig into Grass to gain food and regen health. The effect is doubled at night. This can also be used for hiding from enemies by running to a nearby bush and decomposing in it. You can do this to hide, ambush and possibly alot more. * No Cannibalism - Starting "Ability" - Passive ** Scrooms cannot eat Cooked Scrooms. Burning/Dying in fire will drop a Cooked Scroom. * Exo-Skeleton - Starting Ability - Passive ** Scrooms cannot break their legs or ribs. * Day 20 - Detoxify - User Triggered/Passive ** While Decomposing, you lose Toxicity. * Day 5 & Day 15 - Decompose Everywhere - User Triggered/Passive ** Day 5 - Decompose in Sand. Day 15 - Decompose in Stone. Madrasian Madrasians - Have grey hair, pale skin and light eyes. Abilities * Shift - Starting Ability - User Triggered ** Change your looks into anyone. *** Note: '''Helmet, weapon, and hats will not transfer. * Day 35 - Trinket Shift - User Triggered ** Allows you to turn into a trinket or an artifact. *** ''Note: You cannot be picked up when shifted as a trinket or an artifact.'' Dinakeri Dinakeri - have Dark Black-Blue Skin, Green Eyes, and White Hair. Abilities * Soul Rip - Starting Ability - User Triggered ** Use on a KO'd player. This will kill them and give you a Rune Mark. Gives more Chaotic than Gripping. * Berserk Mode - Starting Ability - User Triggered ** Hitting the top of the Mana Bar 3x really fast will use a Rune Mark and enable Berserk Mode. For 30 seconds, you gain Infinite Mana. You gain more health, faster Mana Climbing, faster movements, and higher Damage. Cooldown is 15-30 seconds. *** ''Note: Berserk Mode Buffs stack with Wraith Knight.'' * Day 10 - Soul Ripper - Passive/User Triggered ** Soul Rip is faster (1-2 Seconds). Dzin Dzins - have Red Skin and Red-Black Hair. A rare variant has Blue Skin and Blue-Black Hair. Abilities * World's Pulse - Starting Ability - User Triggered ** See all nearby Players and NPCs. You '''WILL '''go blind if you overuse it. Becoming blind will increase the range of World's Pulse. You can get your sight back but there are stages that you can't get past. * Day 20 - Awakening - User Triggered ** When used a 3rd eye will open up on your forehead. You can dodge up to 29 attacks with this. How many attacks are based on how many days AFTER Day 20 you survive, 1 Attack per day. Also, the duration Awakening lasts is dependant on days as well, capped at 30 seconds (at 30 days), 1 second per day. *** ''Note: You can't dodge backfires while gripping or dodge fall damage.'' Fischeran Fischerans - have Icy Blue Hair, Blue Skin and Icy Blue Eyes. Abilities * Sky's Temperature - Starting Ability - Passive ** Hitting or being hit by a Fischeran will give you Cold Temperature. Possibly could kill you from being Cold. * Wind Shield - Starting Ability - User Triggered ** Can dodge 4 close-range attacks. Most likely a glitch, but also Snap Tenebris. Once it breaks, Wind Shield recharges after 1 minute. *** ''Note: Mana Punch will Damage Fischeran even if Wind Shield is up.'' * Sky's Sailors - Starting Ability - Passive ** 1.5x Damage with all Wind spells. Vind Vinds - have Light Purple Skin and Grey Hair. Vinds cannot get Scars. Abilities * Birthed from the Plane of Wind - Starting Ability - Passive ** All Wind Spells have 1.5x Damage. * Legacy of Peace - Starting Ability - Passive ** Spawn with extra Orderly Karma. * Mana Lineage - Starting Ability - Passive ** Spawn with Mana. * Tempest Soul - Starting Ability - User Triggered ** Similar to Wind Shield but reflects Spells. Can also spawn Mana Shield, charge mana and block. Duration increases based on Days alive. Players There are multiple types of players which play this game, here is my list of players: '''FoF: Friend or Foe (Type this in an unsure encounter) Ashiin - Freshspawn with a huge advantage, stay way from fights as this race can easily take down a Super or below. Aggressive - 'The majority of the community. They will attack you on sight, and attempt you grip/rot you. '''Neutral -' Does not attack unless provoked. 'Shifter -' Disguised as a freshie, in reality, an experienced fighter. 'Passive - '''Runs away or combat logs when in combat. Usually people who are solo progressing. '''Freshspawn - '''A player who is new to the game, or a player who has not made much progress after spawning. '''Friendly - '''Considered rare in the Rogue Lineage community, friendly types help people in the game. They are usually mid-game / late-game. Although remember to not trust everyone you see, roughly 95% of the community is aggressive. (and toxic) Most players in the community are either aggressive, neutral, or freshspawns. Avoiding the aggressive types that are stronger than you is common sense. Sometimes, freshspawns attack you (assuming you're a freshspawn) because they don't know how to play the game much. If you find a freshspawn, try to make friends with them. If the freshspawn is an Ashiin, and you're not, then it's best to avoid them because if they are aggressive, you'll likely die. They're not too hard to be beaten by experienced players. If you are in Combat, which shows a yellow text warning, then don't leave right after the warning ends. Wait 5-10 seconds before leaving. It will still consider this a combat log and will deduct a life if you do leave instantly, and will give you insanity. Being in 3rd person mode and enabling shift lock will increase your likelihoods of seeing someone behind you and around corners. If you are a Dzin, use World's Pulse to see players around you. Don't use this for too long, as you can become blind. You can also train World's Pulse to see players in further ranges. Silver Earning Silver is very helpful in-game, as you can buy Food, Weaponry, Outfits, Class Skills and learn info from NPCs. You can earn silver by selling trinkets and Ingredients. You are also able to earn silver from being a Blacksmith, where you mine ores using a Pickaxe, smelt them, and make Bronze, Silver, and Mythril Swords, which you can either use and sell. The amount of Silver you have is located at the bottom-left corner of your screen. The amount of Silver you earn for each Trinket has increased, so it should be easier to obtain Silver now. If you meet Tal, be careful. If you pay him, he will run off, but if you catch up to him and spam-click him (sometimes it glitches, be warned), you can learn "Pocket Sand" which will blind an enemy for about 2 seconds when used. There is also a Vind version of Tal on the top of the gate, located between Cardinal Crossing and Royal Woods, same as one of the three Fallion locations. Mana The ability to use Mana is very important for survival. Obtaining Mana can be done in 4 ways. # Engaging in combat with other players (roughly 70 punches). # Being struck by a Curse, such as Ignis or Tenebris. # Becoming a Vampire. # Being a Race that starts with Mana (currently only Vind and Morvid). After gaining Mana, you may be thinking ''"What do I do with Mana?", '''or "What is the point of Mana?" You can Mana Run, Climb and Punch better (with slightly more strength and range) after surviving Day 1 with enough training, and Mana Dash after surviving Day 2. If you have maxed out your mana charge by Day 2, your heir can inherit Mana. Refer to Mana to learn how to train your Mana. Health Your Health is vital to survival. Your Health is able to slowly regenerate and by using Vinifera's song. Your Health will regenerate faster if you fill your Hunger Bar. This doesn't apply to Gaian until their 2nd Armour Upgrade. You can heal Health instantly with a Health Potion or a Tespian Elixir. Tespian Elixir will only heal you if you are Orderly, or else it will damage you. Here is a list of ways that you lose health. # Falling off a high place - Unless you're good at Mana Climbing, don't try to climb high stuff. (Damages, Injures, can kill) # Burning - Don't walk in fire, self-explanatory. You can put yourself out by rolling sideways or backward. (Damages, Injures, Kills) # Taking damage from combat - Avoid anyone who doesn't look as fresh, if not fresher than you. (Dependent, most likely will kill you) # Being poisoned - See above. (Damages) # Temperature - If your temperature is too high, you will burn up, and if it is too low, you will die from the cold. Please see Health Bar for more info. (Can kill) # Combat Logging - If you see "Danger!" at the top of your screen, ''DO NOT ''leave the game. You will die and in your next life, you will have Insanity. An exception to this is if you are a Cameo and you think you will wipe (Lose all your lives) if you continue the fight. (Kills) You are able to heal your injuries at a Doctor, Physical Injuries or at a Therapist for Mental Injuries. If you are a Gaian, you will need to visit Scroomville and talk to the Engineer. If you have a Bone Growth Potion, you can drink that (this only fixes broken bones), Gaians can also drink them. Allies Having friends play with you can boost your chance of Survival. They can help by: # Helping you in Combat. # Teaching you how to play. # Showing you places which you did not know existed and how to get there. # Helping you go to places you can't reach (Tundra, Castle in the Sky or showing you Orderly Places). # Helping you advance to different Classes (Sigil Knight, Spy, Dragon Sage, Etc.) And many more reasons. You are also able to join a House. Houses usually have a Discord server, so make sure to join that. If you have survived 20 days and have at least 1 super skill, then you are able to make a house. After making a House, you can use your Signet Ring to invite people to your House. Chaotic vs Orderly There are two factions, Chaotic and Orderly. * 'Chaotic are the "Bad People" (Villains) of Rogue Lineage. They grip people, (grip meaning kill). ** You can become Chaotic by using the execute key on an unconscious body. You can also burn people to death. * Orderly are the "Good People" (Heroes) that jail Chaotics and help NPCs & People. ** You can become an Orderly by jailing Chaotics (also gives Silver) or drinking a Tespian Elixir. Unfortunately, most orderly players that have maxed out their class will kill ruthlessly as there is no point in aligning with their ethics anymore. However, they do other methods of this sometimes such as giving you to a Chaotic friend of theirs or throwing you into inevitable death. *** Note: Using a fire enchant and letting enemies burn to death will give more chaotic than gripping people.'' Some of them fight about which is better while some are a Chaotic and Orderly Duo. Knowing which faction fits your playstyle and being in that faction will help you throughout the game. Chaotic classes are usually better by fighting aggressively, while Orderly classes are usually based on fighting more defensively. Combat Tips Remember to stay vigilant and keep a watch out for those who try to kill you. This game has, ''at the very least, 50% of the player base being High Level/Skill Chaotics who don't care about you spending tons of time on the game. They hunt down Freshspawns, or Newbs and take advantage of their inability to understand the game. They mostly camp in Oresfall, and Royal Woods. They then wait for you to Respawn as a Freshie and Wipe you again. Here are 2 ways of getting better at Combat. # Dash -''' Knowing when to dash is essential because it will help you dodge attacks. Stay away from your enemy by dashing, and attack them while they're in a combo or just finished their combo or heavy attack. Dash Mastery is a Pit Fighter skill which allows you to attack while dashing, and increase your dash distance. # 'Block - '''Blocking can reduce some of the damage you take in combat. If you are Gaian or have Iron body, you can block all m1 damage. It is possible to Dash while Blocking, so it is a good idea to combine these when the need arises. If you are blocking and someone heavy attacks you, you will be stunned. #* ''Perfect Blocks are when you block a heavy attack right before they hit you. It stuns the enemy, giving you time to hit them. Perseverance Remember that in this game, you will die over and over and ''over ''and '''over '''and ''over '''''again. This game is difficult, as mentioned in the description of the game. Each time you die, whether in combat or natural environments, you will gain knowledge of the game. Just keep playing, even after you die. Explore new areas, make friends & join a house, practice combat, and you will eventually become a pro. Category:Guide Category:WIP